Burden and Feelings
by Marcondiuw
Summary: Everything went well. Hostages safe, allies reunited. But complicated feelings were added to the burden of a young man. And to think he just wanted to cheer her up. ToX 2; set after chapter 11. Rated M due to one rant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, I'm not sure what to say about this one, so let's just cut to the chase. It'll be three chapters long, with one chapter per day. First attempt at some resemblance of romance, and after so long since writing something, got to say this feels weird, for some reason. Very weird. Anyway, I'll save comments for later.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia 2.**

* * *

 **Burden and Feelings**

The smoke in the room has settled down. Rideaux was swiftly enough to dodge Ludger's bullets and create a smokescreen to escape. Cursing, the young man twirled his guns back into their hostlers. He was doing his best to maintain his calm demeanor, succeeding mostly because of shock, if nothing else. Looking back, Chancellor Marcia was approaching him, Jude supporting her. A blond woman stood at his side, her face expressionless.

"Please, don't push yourself Chancellor. I did all I could to dispel the sedative effects, but it still going to take some time for the effect to be completely gone."

"Do not concern yourself, young man. You have my thanks." She slowly approached Ludger. "As well as all of you. You're from Spirius, right?" She extended her hand.

"Yeah…" He extended his right arm, but before he could grab her hand, he stopped. The image of a blond woman slipping through his fingers and falling into the abyss was still too fresh on his mind. " _Milla…_ " He stared at his own hand, holding back his feelings just barely.

Slowly, the chancellor dropped her hand, a confused and slight offended look on her face. The woman at his side eyed him with concern.

A childish voice whispered. "Hey, Ludger… Where's Milla?" Ludger closed his hand into a fist, looking sideway while trying to hide his guilt.

"The other one… is gone." Milla said with a distant voice, her face unreadable.

"Hum… Madan?" Marcia looked towards Alvin. "Out of curiosity, did you see what happened here or who was giving orders?"

"No, forgive me. After they captured the ship and imprisoned me, they blindfolded me and gave me some sort of injection. I had trouble understanding what they were saying and my body felt completely numb."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that…" Alvin had a displeased look as he faced Ludger, who barely managed to hide the anger on his face.

The way back was made mostly in silence, save for a few words exchanged between Jude and Milla. It seemed that most of their conversation was made through body language, with very few words needed. Watching the two interact brought mixed feelings towards Ludger. Elle was sitting at his side, a look of distraught in her face. She would occasionally steal glances towards Milla, but would keep her thoughts to herself. Alvin was staring back at the SS Pelune, his thoughts lost at memories from the past, relief and guilt equally mixed in his mind.

The small group was greeted with surprised faces and gasps of relief as everyone dotted on Milla as soon as she was in sight. Even Gaius broke his usual stoic demeanor when he noticed her. Watching everyone' smiles brought a small measure of relief to Ludger. It came with no surprise, considering with how much tenderness they spoke of "their Milla". The same thing couldn't be said about his little companion though, who finally decided to break her silence.

"S-she's not Milla! Don't you guys see it?! She has the same face but she's different! Where's Milla?! I want MY Milla back! I… I…" A hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hush, Elle…" Ludger said softly as he pulled her into a hug. "It's alright…"

"I'm… I'm worried about her…"

"What happened here?" Gaius said as he returned to his more stoic persona.

"Well…"

As Jude explained the situation that occurred at the ship, Ludger comforted Elle, who seemed emotionally numb. He himself wasn't faring much better, but was able to keep things under control. Still, talks about peace treaty and sacrifice among his friends passed through his ears, but were not listened. His thoughts were focused in the times he spent with a woman with impossible long hair and conflicting behavior. He really didn't know what to make of the situation. Chancellor Marcia approached him and gave him her thanks, along with an amulet. She said something that Ludger's mind didn't really hear. He merely smiled weakly and nodded. She gave him a sympathetic look before bowing and leaving with her assistant. The party began to discuss their next move before someone interrupted them.

"Stop calling her Milla! Every time I hear it, I wanna barf!"

Elle's scream and subsequently dash towards the other side of the city broke Ludger out of his reverie. The party looked a little surprise at Elle's outburst. Milla watched with concern as the girl disappeared into the brigde.

"Ernh… I'm sorry about that, everyone." Lugder bowed. He looked towards the blond woman. "Please down hold against her… Milla. She's ju-"

"No need to apologize, Ludger. I understand. You should go after her." Milla said with a somewhat distant voice.

"R-right… Thank you." He nodded before going after Elle.

"Heh… They really do act like father and daughter, don't they?" Leia said with a sad smile.

"Indeed." Rowen absently stroke his beard as he spoke.

Ludger was trying to make sense of his feelings. He was surprise that he hesitated in calling the woman "Milla". Her face and body may be the same, but the tone of her voice, her body language, the way she looks towards him, everything about her felt different, even if they did look the same. But why did this bothered him so much? He did care about Milla, and it's natural to be upset if you see someone who looks just like a recently deceased friend, right? Especially if they died because you weren't strong enough to save them. But at the same time, he felt that it wouldn't be the same if it had happened with anyone else.

" _When did things became this complicated…?_ " He wondered, though he already knew the answer.

He reached the other side of Marksburg. A quick glance and he spotted Elle sitting on the harbor. Her expression was frozen. To his surprise, there was no sight of crying. Her eyes were a little teary, though. He cautiously approached her and sat at her side, quietly. The two of them shared the silence, Ludger gazing at the sky while Elle watched the gentle flow of the ocean.

"Hey, Ludger…" The man sighed. He knew exactly what her next words would be. "Why'd you do it?"

"It's what Milla wanted to." He looked at his hand. And he knew that's the truth. She did ask him to let go of her and save Elle. But still, part of him couldn't help but blame himself for letting her go. His mind kept getting back to her last words.

"But… That doesn't make sense. Why would she want that? She wasn't stupid, so she knew she would… disappear, right?" She turned towards him, her eyes apprehensive.

"More than anything, she wanted to keep you safe." A strangely familiar voice came from behind. Ludger's heart skipped a beat, his expression quickly going from melancholy to surprise, returning back to melancholy before anyone noticing.

Elle's eyes became sour as she glanced sideways. She quickly got up, staring back at the Milla in front of her.

"And how would you know, huh?!"

"I just do. She was her own person, but she was still Milla Maxwell." She spoke with a matter-of-fact voice as she knelled. "But by my sword, I swear to you, that the loss of your Milla was not for nothing." Her voice had a proud, asserting tone that lacked the abrasive demeanor of the woman he knew. It seemed out of place in Milla's mouth, but at the same time, it felt strangely right.

" _I guess this Milla is also not too good with kids, but in a different way…_ " Ludger thought to himself.

Elle's glare turned into sadness as she looked to the side, her hands protectively holding the shoulder straps of her bag.

"I'm just a kid. Get to the point, would ya?"

"Fair enough. I'll say it more simply, then. Elle, I want to go with you to the Land of Canaan." At that, Ellen looked directly at Milla with surprised eyes. "I want you to see what I do there."

Elle's eyes showed mixed feelings. She looked down, thinking about what this Milla just said. Ludger wanted to say something to ease her mind, but couldn't think about anything appropriate. His frustration increased upon realizing how powerless he felt in the moment.

"You speak of Canaan. What's going on there?" Gaius said.

As Milla turned to answer him, Ludger's GHS rang. Everyone's eyes fell to the young man as he looked slight embarrassed.

"Ernh… Sorry 'bout that." He said as he pulled out the device. " _I swear it, Nova calls me in the wor-"_ It was Vera. His annoyed expression turned somber. "Gotta get this." Milla nodded as he moved away from the group.

"DODA here. We have detected that Maxwell is no longer blocking our passage. Howe-"

"Hold on. There's something I need to ask now." Ludger did his best to keep his tone. Vera was momentarily taken aback. Ludger wasn't the kind of person to show irritation beyond some annoyed sigh, but even she could tell he was barely holding back his anger.

"…What is it?"

"What exactly were Rideaux's orders?"

"…Did something happen with Director Rideaux?"

"Why he was in the ship, or more specifically, waiting at the hostage site and did nothing to help us in the rescue efforts?!"

"…I was not informed of any of this. Are you sure of it?"

"I-I'm sure of it…?" Ludger scoffed. "You think I would mistake that bastard?!" His tone of voice caught the attention of the party.

"Agent, calm down." Vera's voice was stern, but barely louder than the normal level.

"Tsk."

"Ludger…" Her tone was noticeable softer. "Please… think thoroughly before speaking. Do you have any idea of what you are implying?"

Ludger got startled by a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet Alvin's. "Remember, all the hostages on that room were blindfolded and drugged. We don't know when Rideaux boarded the ship. It will be our word against his."

Ludger let out an irritated sigh as his hand closed into a fist. "…Forget what I said. What did you wanted to tell me?" Alvin squeezed his shoulder with a sympathetic nod before letting go. He turned and went back to the group.

"Very well." Her voice returned to the usual business tone. "As I was saying, we have confirmed that Maxwell is no longer blocking the passage. However, the dimension is currently too unstable to traverse. We will contact you with the coordinates as soon as it is safe to enter it. Until then, we recommend that you rest and prepare yourself in the meantime. That is all for now."

"…Understood."

Ludger closed the device, letting out an exasperate sigh. He turned towards the group, walking in their direction.

"-, so this one may live." Jude was just finishing his sentence. All the eyes were focused on Ludger now.

"Hey, man. We were just finish discussing our next step. I'll give you a rundown later. So, how was it?" Alvin said with a mirthless grin.

"Well, they confirmed that there's nothing blocking the passage anymore, but said that it's still too unstable for us to travel to the dimension now. They'll contact me again when it's safe."

"I'm afraid that it was my fault. It was a side effect from harnessing the mana generated by the schism to take a physical body." Milla sounded slightly guilty when she said that.

"It can't be helped. You merely did what you had to do." Muzét said.

"It's taboo nonetheless. I'm using mana meant for preserving the world to maintain my physical form."

"Hold on." There was a slight panic on Jude's voice. Milla nodded.

"I can only remain in the human realm for a finite amount of time."

Jude's face sank. Ludger could see clearly how much Milla meant to him by how shocked he seemed. He lost Milla once, and after finally reuniting with her, at the cost of a great sacrifice, no less, being told it will only be temporary must've hit him hard. A dry, inaudible chuckle left Ludger's mouth.

" _So, is there really no place for "Milla" in this world…?_ "

Before anyone else could say anything, Ludger's GHS rang once more. The young man took a deep breath. No one was certain if the slight red on his face was due to embarrassment or irritation. His expression became angered as he saw who was calling.

"Hey hey hey, Ludger! It's Nova calling to gab about gald again! How's the cash dash? Is the dough rolling in? Are you having a gald rush?! Hehe, I get paid by the pun, ya know?!" Her cheery voice tends to annoy him sometimes, but he always let it slide with an annoyed sigh.

He couldn't help but let a tiny smile at the way she practically bully him to good mood. But unfortunately, he was most definitely not in the mood for that now. He was barely able to restrain himself at the moment, and unfortunately, Nova has always been bad at judging the atmosphere, so the really annoyed sigh he let out barely registered on her.

"Aw, come on! Not even a snicker?"

"…" He let out a low, almost inaudible growl, his annoyed face slowly contorting into a furious one.

"Wait… Is something wrong…?"

And that was it. Elle suddenly had a very bad feeling. Jude, Alvin and Rowen could hear a metaphorical crack loud enough to echo in the place. Gaius let out a small sigh as he closed his eyes. For the rest of the party, though, what came next was unexpected and out of nowhere. Ludger took a deep breath, turning his back to the group.

"Lud…ger?"

"Problem? Ha, no no, of course not! I just watched a close friend of mine fall for **her death** after feeling her hand **slowly slipping from mine**. But it's all right because it was all part of some sort of great plan of my **dickish boss** who goes scot-free because it was actually helpful for us! Of course, there is the matter of my brother and only family suddenly becoming one of the top terrorists of the world and refusing to **explain himself** whenever I manage to catch up with him **and** the fact that I owe more money than I could ever dream of having in **my entire life** but I **sure** you're **fucking sorry** , after all, it's only your **fucking job** to collect and there's **nothing** you can do so, I should just **be fucking happy that is you** and your **annoying** attempts to **cheer me up** while I'm risking **my life**! I sure am **glad** for the reminders you give me that I owe my life to that **fucking asshole**!"

With the exception of Gaius, whose eyes remained close, nervous glances were exchanged between those that were able to grasp what was happening. Their eyes held the same message: someone stop Ludger. And the answer was also the same: I don't think it's safe to approach.

"Lu-Lud-"

" **Thank you, Nova, truly!** I'll be sending you the **fucking money**! At least this time I'm not in the middle of destroying a **whole fucking world** and killing **everyone in it!** And I do **apologize** for taking your **fucking time**! I'm sure there's still a lot of **harassment** to be done today so, I guess I'll talk to you the next time I rise out of the **line of poverty** for you to **remind me** that I still owe **a fucking lot** of gald and should have only the barely enough to **feed myself** 'cause after all, who needs money, right?! It can't buy **fucking happiness** anyway, can it?! So, talk to ya later! **Bye-bye!** "

He slammed the buttons to confirm the transaction and close the GHS, doing his best to stop trembling. He looked at his device and was glad to see that it didn't break; meanwhile the party was glad he didn't transform and used his Mystic Arte on it. He put his hand on his face, feeling his eyes stingy. He took one long breath before turning, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

Elize and Muzét were staring, unblinking, still trying to process what just happened. Leia had her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide open. Jude, Milla and Elle were looking downwards with varying degrees of sadness and worry. Alvin was awkwardly scratching his head while Rowen avoided his gaze and scratched his beard. Gaius still had his eyes closed.

"I… apologize… for that. I think… I need some time alone. Excuse me." Ludger said meekly as he walked away from the party, still trembling and eyes still stingy.

"Ludger…" Elle said with a sad tone. He turned towards her and mustering all his remaining strength, he smiled.

"Now, Elle. I'm fine, really. Stay here with the others, okay?"

She looked down. "I… I miss her…"

"…Yeah. Me too." He looked towards Jude, who simply nodded. He nodded back and walked away.

Alvin watched as Ludger disappeared into the crowd. There were a few seconds of complete silence before someone spoke up.

"Have we been transported to some fractured dimension…? That…I mean… Was that really Ludger?" Leia nervously said as she slowly recovered from the shock.

"He is a kind man with the power to annihilate an entire world, and is fully aware of what that entails." Gaius spoke.

"Indeed. He may try to hide, but I'm certain he is still conflicted about his job. It is one thing to kill someone who purposely threatens another. It is a completely different thing to kill millions that aren't even aware they are a threat. Whether you justify it or not, it still a cruel thing to do. No matter how strong a person is, that is still a very heavy burden to carry. And when you factor his rather… unique way of thinking, he might have a bit of guilty complex, I'm afraid." Rowen added.

"Yeah. He's not the type to look the other way just because it would be easier for him. With everything that happened today, he must be exhausted." Said Jude.

" _Exhausted is a little generous…_ Well, I'm going for a walk, too. After all, someone needs to resupply our stocks, right? If anything happens, give me call, okay? Later." Alvin waved as he too walked away from the group.

Ludger was sitting on the other side of the harbor, watching the place that the schism once stood. He had calmed down considerable after the rant, though he did felt bad for Nova. She didn't deserve that. But at the moment, Nova wasn't his concern. His thoughts were occupied by another person. In his hand, there was a pendant. A gift, from a woman with long, golden hair; a fragment of a world that no longer existed. He sighed, lost in his own thoughts…

* * *

For Ludger, Milla Maxwell was, for a lack of better word, paradoxical. She resented him (and with good reasons), but at the same time, she latched on him. She had a distant air about her, but kept trying to approach him. She asked if he was fine, always claiming she didn't care if he wasn't, even before he could answer. She often had discussions with Elle, but they always seemed to make sure to have some time to spend together. He always found her sweet, in an abrasive sort of way.

Despite their differences, they manage to form a friendship. When she wasn't being her caustic self, giving indirect jabs at his job of destroying dimensions, or arguing for the sake of arguing, he found her presence oddly comforting. Given her contradictory nature, it shouldn't be a surprise that, after the incident at Nala Lava Tubes, instead of being awkward and a little wary, she actually seemed closer and more comfortable with him. She often asked for tips and lessons on cooking and what kind of dishes Elle likes. She was also slowly beginning to open up to the rest of the party, though she still seemed a little distant.

But after the incident in the ruins of Epsilla Lake, she changed back to her guarded, somewhat abrasive stance. She still would occasionally help him with the hunting to pay off his debt, but she no longer invited herself to his home or asked to cook something with him like she used to do. Elle also complained that they weren't going out as much as before. And in one evening after a day of hard work, he was out with Alvin enjoying a few drinks.

"So, level with me here, buddy… What's up between you and Milla?" The merchant's grin grew wider as Ludger stopped mid-sip and looked a little surprise.

"Huh…? What'd you mean?"

"C'mon, I know you two have been spending an awful lot of time together. Well, not recently, but until a few days ago, it wasn't uncommon to see you two together, talking, walking, doing groceries, the kind of thing married couples do. So, I just wanted to know where you both stand. I mean, we're both adults here, right? No need to get all defensive an' all…"

"Y' know, for an adult, you sure act like a teenager sometimes."

"Wh-what? Aw, c'mon man! It's not like that!" Ludger let out a small chuckle.

"Elle told her she's the third best cook, with Elle's father being first and me being second. And, as you can imagine, she didn't take that too well. So, she has been bugging me to teach her about cooking and using my kitchen as training ground for the 'ultimate recipe', as she calls it."

"Oh… I see. So, that's how you view, huh? Tsk, a shame, really…" Alvin shook his head with a disapproving face before taking another sip of his drink, almost daring him to ask.

"…Fine, I'll bite. Why do you think it's a shame?"

"Dude, can't you see she's head over heels for you? The way she talks to you is totally telling."

"You mean the way she punches me?"

"Yeah, that. I mean, she's probably into some kinky stuff, the way she binds enemies and all, so, I'm sure those are just her way of saying 'I like you'. And she is quite the attractive lady, wouldn't you say?" He smirked. "Or is that you have your eyes on someone else?"

Ludger hesitated for a second. It was all Alvin needed.

"Soo… We have a winner, huh? And who would the lucky person might be? Someone I had the pleasure of meeting?"

"…mst." Ludger whispered hastily as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"What? I can't hear you if you don't speak with your mouth, y'know?" Alvin had the largest grin he could make.

"…Muzét." He spoke louder, but equally hastily, after he chugged a good portion of his drink.

Alvin's grin dropped faster than Leia's bad mood, being replaced by a look of pure terror. He tried to muster enough strength to say something, but only manage to let out a simple "What…?"

"W-what…? S-She's pretty cute, and she has a nice bod-"

Alvin immediately grabbed him by the shoulder before delivering a slap to his face and shaking him vigorously. "Snap out of it, man! Don't let her play with you like that! That's just her teasing! Didn't your brother taught you that you shouldn't go after the crazy, sociopathic ones?!"

"Why, what's wrong with her? She's pretty beautiful, and sure, she's a little weird and likes to tease a lot, but still..." Ludger's cheek didn't quite register the slap, only a numbness feeling. He knew that this would be his last drink for the night.

"Sure, she's beautiful, but it's like… like a…" Alvin tried to look as if focusing, but his squinted eyes looked more like he was trying to see something small. "…what's that thing that burns again?" He asked with an odd, red face.

"You mean, fire?"

"Yeah, fire, that's the word! Can't believe that it would slip out… must be the alcoh- Anyway, like fire! It's beautiful, the way it dances, and it can make you feel warm and cozy, but only from a safe distance. It's not something you want to approach or touch, or you're gonna end with a nasty burn that's going to hurt. Which is bad for your health."

"It can't be that bad…" Ludger took a sip of his drink. He caressed his right cheek, wondering if there was a handprint on it.

"Oh, you have no idea… Well, it' your funeral. But still, think you could try to cheer up Milla? She seemed awfully down lately…" Alvin's face showed concern, his cheeks being slightly red from alcohol consumption.

"I told you, I'm not interested, and I'm sure she isn't, either. And if she really was, wouldn't be kind of a jerk move to give her hope?"

"C'mon, man. I'm not asking you to flirt with her, just try something to cheer her up. After all, you do care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my friend." Alvin took another sip before answering.

"If you're that sure she isn't interested in you, all the better. It'll make you feel less awkward. She really needs to see she has friends."

At that, Ludger turned to him with a somewhat surprise face.

"But… why me? Don't you consider her your friend, too?" Alvin shook his glass a little, before setting it down.

"Well, yeah… Don't take this wrong, but I consider the first Milla I met my friend more than this Milla. Y' know, the one that travelled with us one year ago?"

"Yeah, you guys told me. But I don't think she wants to take the place of that Milla, and everyone's been saying how different they are." At that, Alvin let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but call it human nature, if you will. I guess that, aside from Jude, who is too much of a nice guy, and maybe Rowen, who's good at hiding, all of us can't help but make some face when we see her. Kinda like a 'oh, you're not her' expression. And the occasional 'our Milla' that ends up slipping. Those things remind her that she's from a place that shouldn't exist, and that she's just a 'fake' or something."

"That's not true!" Ludger's words came louder than he planned. "Just because she comes from another place, that doesn't turn her into a fake existence. She still exists, and as her own person, not someone's copy. She has as much right to live as any of us."

"…You sure you should be saying that?" Alvin's voice sounded darker than before, as his expression turned somber. Ludger let out a sigh, looking to the side, nursing his drink.

"…Yes. I do what must be done to ensure that I and those that I care survive and stay safe." He took a deep breath. "Justification and explanation are two different things. 'We destroy other worlds, so that our world may live' is an explanation. If one day, I have to answer to my actions, then so be it. I will accept my judgement." He shook his glass a little, before finally finishing it. He stared blankly at the bottom of his glass, an unreadable expression stamped on his face.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to spoil the mood…" Alvin took a small sip from his glass, before smiling sincerely. "But you know what? You're a tough guy. To face the consequences of your actions without running away…" He sighed. "…I wish I could've tried sooner. Then perhaps, things could've gone differently…" He whispered inaudibly, before his face returned to the more carefree one Ludger had become used to.

"My case still stands, though. Try to cheer Milla up. Rowen's been busy. I'd ask Jude, but that could be a little too much. He wouldn't admit, but he probably miss Milla a lot. Even if he knows she isn't the Milla he knows, that doesn't mean his heart does. Making peace with what you feel doesn't always makes you feel better. And the other Milla knows that, so she would probably accuse him of mixing the two up, which would just end badly, for both of them. And for our teamwork. Which would totally sucks."

Ludger pondered what Alvin said. He was actually surprised that a guy like him would notice those things. But, as Alvin himself said once, he was a born liar and trained spy. Reading people's body language is an important skill to learn for that. Ludger steeled himself for Nova's nagging as he decided he would set some of the gald he gained for the next few hunts aside. He had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, people. Feel free to ignore this author's note. I just put this here because it feels weird not having anything up here, since I'm not giving names to the chapters in this little story and I rather not comment to avoid spoiler, thought I imagine people can guess what would be Ludger's idea. So, enjoy.

* * *

It took him a week. A week of constant harassment from Nova, but he finally managed to save enough to cover any expense he might have. With a sigh, he knocked at her room in the inn she was staying. He was rehearsing what he would say when she opened the door. A half-sleepy, half-awake face greeted him with an annoyed look. He wasn't sure if her hair was disheveled. But then again, it always seemed like a mess to him. He often wondered how she washed it. If she washed it, that is. Or how much that amount of hair weighted. Maybe that's why her back always seem slightly arched. Then again, she might use her hair to balance the weight of her bo-

"Hey, don't tell me you woke me just to stare at my hair, you creep." Ludger snapped out of his reverie, suddenly remembering there was someone who hated to be woken up attached to that hair. He cleared his throat to gain some time. She would ask him why he looked so flustered if sleepiness wasn't in her way.

"He-hey, 'morning, Milla." He half-smiled at her, chuckling nervously. Her left eyebrow arched slightly downwards. He immediately brought his right hand up, blocking a half-attempt of throwing a punch. "Sorry for waking you up."

She answered with a sigh as she closed both eyes, followed by a yawn. She moved her mouth two times, throwing him another annoyed glare, which Ludger recognized as her way of saying "now that's better. Seeing you already made me leave the bed, what do you want?"

"Well, since you seem to have stopped bothering me with cooking lessons, I take you're pretty confident with your cooking skills." Her grip on the door tightened slightly. Ludger didn't notice. "So, how about a little test?"

"…Huh?" She blinked twice, the sleepiness slowly leaving her face.

" _Good, got her attention._ I mean, nothing serious. It's more of a dinner with everyone back at my place. I was thinking of something very simple, just a soup, a more robust main dish and a salad, nothing fancy or hard to make. Everyone take at least a bite, and they decided what they like more."

"Huh…" She looked downwards.

"Just give me a list of what you'll need, and I'll buy the ingredients. You can use my kitchen. I'll take Alvin's, since his apartment is close. That way, we don't get in each other's way."

"Hum…"

"Then, it's settled. Just make a list of what you'll need and drop by my apartment. We'll have the competition in three days. I take that you'll be free?"

"Hum."

"Great. Then, see you later." He waved as he left.

"…humm…" She eyed him suspiciously as he disappeared in the corridor.

Later in the day, after making yet another small payment of his debt and arriving at his apartment, Ludger was greeted by none other than Milla. She seemed impatient as she shoved a piece of paper at his torso.

"Since it seems to mean so much to you, I think I can accept you invitation. Just get me these things." Ludger grabbed the paper. "Do you want to know what I'm going to make?"

"Huh, no need. Thanks." He smiled. Her eyebrow arched slightly, before she huffed.

"Fine, if you say so. See you later, then." She walked pass him with her arm crossed.

" _I was half expecting some complains…_ Hum… S _he seems to be planning to make miso soup, potato salad and grilled chicken with rice… Good choices… Okay, then…"_

Three days later, everything was ready. Ludger felt relief for finally being free from the constant harassment from Nova due to having a few more galds than what constitute normal for his account. And the thought of cooking with such high quality ingredients felt nice. It's not every day he allows himself to spend that much on food. Everything was set. Ludger was finishing his last dish.

"So, a cooking contest, huh? It's still kinda weird to imagine Milla with an apron cooking. I mean, I watched her enjoying the first meal of her life, and that was a year ago. After that, she did try to learn how to cook, but she never had too much patience, and there always was something more important, so she never quite got the hang of it." Alvin said.

"You must be mixing them up, then. Milla can hold her own when it comes to cooking." Ludger answered. He looked at the clock. "C'mon, it's time. Help me here." He put the lid on the pot. Alvin grabbed the soup. The salad was already in place.

"So… how we're gonna do this? You want me to make a little scene to try and influence the other's decision, or did you already screw up the recipe yourself?"

"Nah, just be honest. I know this might sound weird, but I'm willing to bet that she's more worried about everyone liking her food than her food being better than mine. So, if I try to screw up in any way, she would probably be angrier."

"If you say so." Alvin shrugged. "She's your girl, after all." He added, with hushed tone and small smirk.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, the food smells nice, that's all."

They made their way to Ludger's apartment. Elle was watching TV with Elize, while Jude was talking with Leia at the couch. Milla was looking out in the window, her arms crossed and her feet tapping.

"So, there you are. Shall we begin?" Despite doing her best to hide it, it was clear she was nervous.

"Well, we're still missing three people, so-"

"Sorry for being late, everyone! Hope the food is still hot!"

As if waiting for the right moment, Muzét entered the room, right behind Ludger. He almost dropped the pot he was carrying. Jude look towards her, puzzled.

"Muzét? I didn't know you eat."

"Oh, hello, Jude. It's just a small habit my sister introduced me. I find amazing the amount of things you humans come up with. Who knew the enjoyment didn't need to stop after dismembering and burning something, after all…" She spoke with her more chirpy tone.

Gulps and nervous laughs were shared by everyone. Muzét smiled with a puzzled look. "Did I say something funny…?"

"Wait…" Leia spoke, her eyes widening. "It wasn't a j-"

"No, not at all! We were just… surprise you showed up, that's all. Anyway, where's Rowen and Gaius?" Jude quickly tried to move to another topic.

"Oh, they said they were too busy to come, but since all they were doing is writing some papers and talking to some people, I thought that maybe things would be more interesting over here…" She then smiled shyly towards Ludger. "Besides, it's the first time a man invites me to have dinner at his house… I heard this can be a rather special occasion to humans. Teehee."

Ludger scratched the back of his head as he blushed. "N-no, I didn't mean like that! I-I was ju- I mean I-" Muzét chuckled at his reaction.

Milla huffed. "Can't believe you're teased that easily." There was a hint of annoyance at her voice.

"Guys, I'm kinda hungry, so, how about we start eati- I mean, judging the competitors, huh?" Alvin said.

"Yeah, chow time!" Leia jumped from her seat at the sofa.

They had brought Alvin's table the previous day, so they would have more space to put things on. On one side, there was a Miso Soup, a Potato Salad and strips of Grilled Chicken with rice. At the other, there was a Tomato Soup, a Seafood Salad and Mabo Curry. There were crackers to cleanse the palate in the middle.

They decided that each person would eat a little of everything, and whatever fancied them the most would get a point. Win who has the most points. Leia's stomach announced that it wanted to go first. She grabbed a sample of each dish, eating rather quickly. It didn't take long to finish.

"Okay, here's what I think. The miso soup seemed bland compared to the tomato soup, so Ludger gets a point. For salad, the seafood was nice, but I preferred the potato one, so one to Milla. Lastly, the grilled chicken was well made, but the curry was just spicy enough to be better, in other words, another to Ludger. There. Can I get a real portion, now?"

"What? Did you actually taste the food?" Alvin asked.

Leia blushed. "W-well… I haven't eat much today. I knew we're all gonna eat a lot tonight, so… I'm kinda starving. But that was my honest opinion, I mean it! Can I eat now?"

"Hey, take this more seriously, would you?!" Milla spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa, let's all calm down here." Alvin interjected before letting out a sigh. "Fine, go ahead. You really look like you could use some food." She beamed with a smile as she grabbed a bigger portion. "So, who's next?"

Elize decided to go. Different than Leia, she calmly tasted the food. The silence in the air was only broken by Leia's munching and the occasionally' whoa' and 'hum' from Teepo. After finishing, she cleaned her mouth with a pink handkerchief.

"So, while I quite enjoyed the taste of the tomato soup, I prefer the miso soup. The potato salad also had a more… consistent taste, I guess? And compared to the mild taste of the chicken, I think the curry was too spicy. I'm sorry Ludger… I guess Milla got all my votes." She finished with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"That just means Elize enjoy simpler tastes. Don't take it personal, Ludger. We still like you." Teepo said.

Ludger merely smiled weakly while shaking his head. He wasn't sure, but he caught a glimpse of what he believed to be a small, prideful smile on Milla's face.

"So, Milla and Ludger got one point for soup, Milla's leading salad with two points, and another draw for the main dish. Who's next?" Alvin finished scratching on a small piece of paper.

"I don't mind going next." Jude said as he got up. Taking a small sample of each dish, he began to eat. He made a serious face as he tasted the tomato soup, finishing with an approving nod. But tasting the miso soup, he smiled cheerfully the whole time. He smiled the same way when he ate the seafood salad, but went back to his analytical face when eating the potato salad. Lastly, he made a grimace as he ate the mabo curry, but seemed to nod in approval when he ate the grilled chicken.

"Well, I'd sa-"

"Let me guess: You liked Milla's soup, Ludger's salad, and Milla's main dish, right?" Alvin interrupted him.

Jude made a surprise face. "Whoa, how did you know?"

"Well, it's kinda written all over your face, former Mr. Honor Student."

"Jude is such a child when it comes to food. It's easy to tell when he doesn't like it." Leia said between bites.

"S-shut up you two…" Jude blushed slightly as Alvin grinned.

"And now our competition starts to take shape. Who's next?"

"Mind if I go this time?" Muzét spoke with her cheery tone.

Alvin said a "Fine by me," as she grabbed a sample. She kept the same smiling face the whole time. It was hard to discern what she was thinking at the moment. Both Milla and Ludger wondered if she actually managed to taste anything, giving her frozen expression. She finished her tasting with the same smile she began.

"I have to say, the miso soup seemed rather bland. The tomato soup, on the other hand, was so richly flavored, I never thought something so simple could taste so good. The potato salad was nothing out of ordinary, but the seafood salad, on the other hand, had such rich variety of tastes that blended so smoothly, I could eat until there's nothing left. Lastly, the spiciness of the mabo curry can only be brought by the fierce passion of the cook, which surpasses the taste of the grilled chicken easily. Also, why would a girl think of making such a fat food is beyond me." She spoke on her usual happy tone.

"What?! What does this have to do with anything?!" Milla almost screamed as Muzét approached Ludger.

"Besides, look at these hands." She clasped his hand together, caressing it. "Only good things would come from them…" She smiled as Ludger blushed, coughing nervously to his side. "Isn't that right, Ludger?" She gleefully added, in an almost hushed tone while leaning slightly closer. Ludger's face turned as red as a tomato.

Milla slammed her hand at the table at her side. "W-what do you think you're doing?! T-that doesn't even make sense!" She spoke with an angry tone on her voice, a faint blush on her face.

"Oh, my. Why are you so angry, Milla?" Muzét smiled wickedly as she faced her, tilting her head slightly. "Could you-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She crossed her arms, huffing.

"Teehee. Calm down, I'm only joking." She kept her smile. "Regardless, that is my opinion. Did you get all that, Alvin? Or do I need to repeat myself?" She tilted her head slightly while looking at his direction.

"No, no, I got it, don't worry." He smiled sheepishly. There was a small hint of fear at his smile. She replied with a 'good'.

"Incidentally, would you mind if I made a portion for Rowen and Gaius? They've been so busy lately, I think they may have forgone eating entirely." She spoke as she showed a bag with six small plastic containers.

Ludger cleared his throat, the red mostly gone from his face. "Sure, I don't mind. There's more than enough for everyone, so…"

"And you, Milla?" Muzét chirped.

"I don't mind, either." Her arms were still crossed.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so much." She spoke with a kind smile. "There's nothing to worry about, after all…" She approached, her smile switching to another type as she whispered something at Milla's ear. Milla became flustered.

"T-that's not- I'm not- It isn't like-how- **argh!** " Milla huffed. "You're so undignified…" She pouted, her cheeks red and eyes closed. Múzet merely chuckled as she filled the containers with food.

"No, I'm an older sister." She spoke in an amused tone, petting Milla's head, whose face became redder. Muzét went towards the door. "Bye bye, everyone. Thank you for the food and the evening entertainment." She said with a smile as she left.

"I can't believe that this is really Muzét…" Milla said in an annoyed tone. Ludger smiled. "What are you looking at, huh?"

"N-nothing… Sorry." He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aaanyway. Let's continue. You mind if I go before you, Elle?" Alvin said as he looked towards her.

"Sure. After all, the best always go last. That's why you eat dessert after everything else." She smiled as she crossed her arms.

Alvin smiled. "You got that right, kid." He helped himself with a sample of each dish. He ate as if he didn't have anything to eat in quite a while, biting large portions with vigor. As he finished, he wrote his verdict on the paper with the score.

"So, seeing how we have a draw here, I've put what I think on this paper, but I'll refrain from sharing my opinion. This way, Elle can say whatever she wants without feeling pressured. Any objections?"

"Hunf. Like I care who wins. In the end, my daddy still is the best cook ever."

Milla made an annoyed face, but said nothing. Ludger nodded. Elle went towards the table and tasted all the dishes. Except for Ludger's soup.

"I don't need to taste the soup to know which is better." Ludger let out a sigh.

"Should've known…" He whispered with a disappointing face. Alvin let out a small smirk.

"So, I really liked the seafood salad. It kinda reminds me of the one daddy makes. But the mabo curry was spicy. Why didn't you make Elle-style?" Elle pouted. Ludger chuckled nervously.

"I kinda promised Rowen I would make a little spicier. If only I knew he wouldn't come… Anyway, I was hoping more people would enjoy…" He let out a sigh. "I guess I was wrong…" Milla eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"So, I guess that it settles, then. With this, I'm proud to announce the winner is… still up to debate."

Silence. Milla's what echoed in the room.

"Yeah, you heard me. What can I say? I like tomato soup, potato salad, and the curry was just on the spot, so we have a draw."

Milla snatched the paper on Alvin's hand. Indeed, adding Elle's opinion on the score created a draw.

"But then… What was this for?" Milla asked.

"Quality food for free, that's what!" Leia enthusiastically spoke. Ludger only smiled, not wanting to break her happy mood. There wasn't any reason to remind her that someone had to pay for the food. It would only sour the mood.

"Well, it was a chance to reunite everyone and have a nice dinner." Elize said.

"Although free food is always nice." Teepo added. Elize looked slight embarrassed.

"Yeah. It has been a long time since I ate something good like this. And also, everyone's been busy these days, we barely manage to have more than four people together. I really wish Rowen and Gaius could join us, though…" Added Jude.

"Well, can't blame them. It's probably not easy to unite two countries, after all." Alvin said.

"Hey, can we eat now? Only Leia grabbed something real, and I'm hungry." As if waiting for Elle's signal, stomachs growled.

Everyone nodded and went to the tables, except for Milla.

"Huh? What's up, Milla? If you don't hurry, you're not going to have any miso soup." Jude called.

"Or grilled chicken." Elize added.

"Don't forget your potato salad!" Leia said.

"C'mon, these guys don't forgive when it comes to food. If you let your guard down, they'll steal your portion." Alvin spoke

"You're the worst offender here, Alvin!" Leia answered.

"C'mon, Milla. I'll even let you sit at my side." Elle called.

"What you're waiting for?" Ludger said, with a small smile. "Let's go."

She let out a sigh, a slight red on her cheeks. "Fine. If you guys insist." She walked a little hesitant. But Ludger caught a faint glimpse of a suppressed smile on her lips.

A few hours later, Elle was sleeping on Elize's lap, who also sleeping while sitting on the sofa. Jude had to leave earlier, since he had to wake early tomorrow. Leia was drowsing when she was awakened by Alvin.

"Hey, don't you think it's rude to sleep on other people's house without their permission? C'mon, it's late already. Wake Elize carefully." He spoke in hushed tone. Leia nodded. Milla and Ludger were cleaning the dishes when Alvin approached them.

"So, it's already late. We'll be going now. I drop by tomorrow to grab my things. And you two better behave, okay? There are kids in the vicinity." Alvin winked. Ludger and Milla both shot an annoyed glare at him.

Leia and Elize said their goodbye and left. Milla had been quiet ever since they finished eating. After that, she kept a neutral expression most of the time. She spoke quietly when spoken to, but mostly kept to herself. Of course, this being Milla, he also couldn't help but feel she wanted to speak with the others. Ludger kept wondering what could make her feel the need to restrain herself. There had to be something to do wi-

"Hey." She decided to break the silence with a hushed voice. "Shouldn't you put Elle in a bed? It doesn't look too comfortable to sleep in that thing." She nodded towards the sofa. "I can finish here by myself."

Indeed, the sofa was comfortable to sit and doze off a little, but nothing beats a bed for sleeping. And she had practically stolen his room since she appeared. He nodded, dried his hands and gently lifted Elle from the sofa, carrying her to his room. When he came back, Milla was gone. The dishes were all cleaned. He exited the apartment and noticed the elevator reaching the first floor. He decided to go to the entrance, and wasn't surprise to spot Milla sitting on the swing, her hair facing him. The moon illuminated the night brightly, giving an oddly ethereal aura to her. He approached her and sat on the swing at her side.

"Well, I guess we did pretty good, don't you think? Your dishes certainly improved a lot."

"Tch. Ludger, do you think I'm an idiot?" She looked downside, her hair hiding her face as her voice came filled with annoyance.

"…Excuse me?"

"It's not really a test of cooking skill if we make different dishes with different ingredients. It all came down to preferences. You know what everyone, especially Elle, likes better than anyone, and I willing to bet Alvin changed his tastes accordingly, so what were you trying to do?

"I-I…"

"Did you want a competition but thought you might humiliate me, so decided to change how things would work in the end?"

"No, of course not!"

"So, you just wanted to show off how awesome your cooking skills were compared to mine, Mr. Second Best?!"

"O-of course not! _Dammit, that backfired horrible… gotta do something fast!_ I-I w-was just trying to-huh?" A snicker interrupted him. " _Wait a minute…_ " He got up and kneeled in front of her. She burst in laugh.

"You… you should see your face! It looks like a tomato! A tomato that saw a ghost!" She couldn't stop laughing. "And now it looks like someone stepped on it!" She was having trouble breathing.

"…What? That doesn't even make sense." Ludger let out an annoyed sigh as he turned back towards the swing at her side while mumbling under his breath. " _What is wrong with this woman…_ " He failed to notice that her eyes were teary, but not from laughing.

Her laughs died down a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I-it's just that… It was so obvious there was something wrong from the beginning, that I wondered how you'd react to this…"

He grunted.

She let out a sigh after her few last laughs, looking at her closed hand. " _Even if I'm not real… you still…_ " Getting up, she stopped in front of him and extended her fist. "Here."

She opened her hand. There was a simple pendant. He grabbed and eyed the piece. A yellowish golden stone adorned it. There was an odd aura about it.

"I made this long ago." She grinned, full of pride. "After I completed my mission, I had a lot of time in my hands. I kept pestering one of the villagers to teach me how to make these. It took some time, but he eventually conceded. Normally, we use simple crystals, but the process is similar for stones. Mine came from Nia Khera Hallowmont. It has served as my lucky charm ever since." Her cheeks were slightly red as the grin slowly toned down to a tender smile. "I want you to have it." Ludger let out a gasp. He couldn't contain his surprised face.

"…You sure?" The hesitation in his voice was clear. That was, after all, the only remnant of her former world. The world he destroyed…

She let out a sigh, and turned, walking towards the railing of the park. "Look… I know what you're thinking. And I know you've been through a lot. I say a lot of things without considering what others may think or feel. I know that, sometimes, I say some pretty insensitive stuff. So, anyway, the thing is, there's something important that I have to tell you…"

Ludger got up. This was the first time he noticed her voice hesitating like that. "What is it?"

"I'll only say it once, so… pay attention…" He never saw her like that. She turned. The moon stood behind her, shadowing her face. A few strands of hair helped hide her expression even more. "Ludger… thank you…" Her voice was a whisper barely audible.

"E-ernh… You'r-"

"No… that's… not it…" She avoided his gaze. He wasn't sure, but she was…blushing?

He was beginning to feel nervous. His mind kept racing back to what Alvin told him, and he caught himself noticing how alluring her lips seemed as she slowly moved them, whispering soundless words. He wondered how they would taste before remembering how soft her breast felt, and he forced his thoughts to halt, lest the situation became more awkward. She gulped and began to nervously approach him. Before he could register, she had her arms wrapped around him. Only then he noticed how nice her hair smelled. He was surprised to feel how much she was trembling. Her breath was heavy, her lips close to his ear, and her struggle to speak something made his mind certain of what she was going to say. But this is Milla, the paradoxical woman. Being surprised shouldn't surprise him anymore. And yet, what came out of her mouth was something he never expected to hear.

Despite the wavering of her voice and the apparent hesitation, there was a quiet determination on it. A statement filled with a certainty that he knew he couldn't possibly question. And at the same time, it could barely be called a whisper. If she wasn't this close, he would certainly not hear it. And he never imagined how much impact words spoken in such soft, quiet tone could have.

"I… forgive you…"

Those few words echoed in his mind, all other thoughts interrupted immediately. He felt her tears falling on his shoulder, her grip tightening as she pulled him as close as she could. He never imagined such a strong woman could show such fragility. Then again, to him, she was a paradox. He was too shocked to react, but his body returned the hug naturally. Seconds felt like minutes that turned into hours and only didn't become days because the sun didn't rise in the horizon. Or perhaps it did, but he didn't notice. At the moment, he didn't care. All that matter was this woman and those three words she had spoken. It was oddly comforting, feeling as if her embrace was an extra piece that was needed to make his world complete. Once she calmed down, she slowly let go of him, his body hesitantly doing the same.

Her cheeks were red and her eyes a little swollen, but held a strangely comforting gaze. He felt he could stare back at her for an eternity. Her hand slowly caressed his still surprised face, wiping the few tears he didn't notice that had fallen.

"Good night." Another tender, barely audible whisper, delivered with a warm smile.

She turned and walked towards the inn. Ludger stayed still, on the same spot for a couple of minutes, without knowing what to do. His mind was still trapped in that embrace, wanting to stay in that memory a little longer. As his senses slowly returned to the present, he turned towards her direction, but she was long gone. A smile formed on his lips.

"Thanks…" He gently squeezed the pendant. "Same to you…" And suddenly, the night didn't seem so dark, breathing didn't feel as heavy, and things looked good, with the stars shining brighter than usual.

On a shadow in the entrance of the adjacent apartment, Alvin was watching the entire thing. "What, not even first base? Tch, way to waste a good opportunity, Ludger…" He turned and walked towards the elevator, putting his hands behind his head. " _But that was a one hell of a first step, I'll give you that…_ " He had the biggest grin stamped on his face.

Ludger returned to his apartment. He quietly set the futon on the living room, like he has been doing ever since Elle appeared in his life. But he didn't mind. He felt like all was well in the world. And for the first time in months, Ludger manage to have a good night's rest.

The next day, a peace treaty would be signed.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go. Just gonna say here, in case someone wants call my attention about it. I know nothing about cooking contest (or cooking, in general). Never been too picky about food, so what's passable to me doesn't always is endible to others. Guess it's a good thing that I don't mind washing dishes. Anyway, chapter 3 comes up tomorrow. Just a small epilogue, not nearly half as long as these two chapter. 'til then.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And so, we come to the end. Fun fact: this story originally had only the scene with Ludger's rant. After finishing ch. 11, I kinda felt compelled to write Ludger snapping from the pressure of everything because the way Nova (and to a lesser extend, Vera) acted afterwards. It then mutated into what you're reading. That's why I said it felt weird. I'm not one to write pairings unless they're official, and even then, I rarely explore them. The focus shifting to the whole Ludger/Milla relationship was quite a surprise to me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the last part, and 'til next time.

* * *

A cool breeze blew on the harbor while white clouds tinged in orange slowly moved over the sunset. The sound of the waves crashing was oddly comforting. Ludger sat with eyes fixed on the horizon, lost in his thoughts while gently fidgeting with the pendant in his hand, the one undeniable proof that a woman named Milla, who was once Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, existed. A man calmly walked towards him, stopping a few steps behind him. If Ludger noticed the man, he gave no acknowledgement.

Silence. Ludger's face was frozen in a calm expression, but his eyes seemed distant. It wasn't the same distant eyes he usually had, though. The other man knew these eyes very well.

"Hum… nice breeze, don't you think?"

"I'm okay, Alvin. Thanks for the concern, though." His expression didn't change. He just kept looking to the horizon. The man moved to his side, sitting on the ground.

"I just wanted you to know… You're not the only one." Ludger didn't move nor said anything. "The only one who let someone important literally split through your fingers before saying what you really wanted to say." At that, Ludger's eyebrow moved slightly upwards, and he gave a small glimpse towards the man. Alvin was wearing an old pair of aviator shades.

"Y' see, there was this woman. We were… I don't know." He hesitated, his voice filled with melancholy. "Close? More than friends, less than lovers, I guess. At least, that's what I like to believe. Not that I deserved." There was a hint of a deep self-loathing in those last words. "Anyway, at the time, my life was a whole mess… Heh, I mean, a bigger mess than now… Anyway, I guess you don't really need to hear this, being you and all, but, she probably told you something, right?"

Ludger cast his eyes downward.

"I'm not gonna ask you what she said. But, whatever it was, trust her. Even if it is difficult to believe, or if you think she's wrong, doesn't matter. To me, it's still difficult." Ludger never heard Alvin talking like that before. His voice carried so much different emotions, it seemed very different to the confident man he met. "I was sure she was just saying what I wanted to hear so that I could feel better. I doubted what she said was true, and I did come close to give up once. It wasn't easy, accepting what happened. Heh, it still isn't… But in the end, she was right. More right than I could ever imagine, or even hope to. And you know why?"

Ludger didn't answer. "Because every day I open my eyes, I try to do something that proves that she was right. Her words became my guide, and only after I believed in them, I managed to take the next step forward."

"…" Ludger was surprise to notice how hard was to read Alvin while he wore those shades. Considering how effective they were at hiding his emotions, it was a surprise how little the self-proclaim born liar used them.

"Well, that's enough sappy stuff for me. Gotta go now. Someone needs to restock our supplies." Alvin got up, dusting himself, his voice returning to the usual, confident self as he removed the shades and began to step away. "And Ludger." The young turned his head slightly. "Don't forget. You're not alone. Feel free to just let out whatever is stuck inside of you once in a while, or else you risk blowing up on someone who doesn't deserve it. Well, not on that proportion, anyway. Later." He wave nonchalantly as he walked away.

"…Thanks." He closed his eyes and thought back at the events of the day.

* * *

Rideaux had just thrown Alvin and Jude into some strange glyphs draw on the wall. He effortless disarmed Milla and conjured a hole out of nowhere. Ludger was forced to hastily transform just to be able to reach her hand in time. Unfortunately, his lack of forethought put him in a bad situation.

His grip on Milla wasn't good. The way he stuck the spear to the ground also wasn't stable. If he tried to pull Milla, he risked dislodging it, which would send both down the abyss. Even moving a little, he could feel the ground weakening. Elle tried to hit Rideaux with Milla's sword, but she couldn't even make him acknowledge her. The mere fact she was able to swing it was on itself a surprising feat. His boss easily smacked her away. If he wanted to save her, he knew he had to act fast. The action, though…

"The hell you waiting for?! Just let go, Elle needs you!"

"S-shup up and hold tighter!" Ludger pulled a little, but felt his body moving forward. " _Dammit, at this rate…_ "

"Why do you have to do this?!" Her eyes became teary. "You're only making it worse! At this rate, you won't save anyone! And you know that this is best f-"

" **No** , it's **not**!" Elle screamed from the other side. "I won't like it, it will only make it worse! Don't give up!" Rideaux stomped on her belly.

" **You** are telling **her** to not give up?" He let out a laugh. "Now that's rich." He slowly lifted his knifes. "You should learn your place, brat!" An insane smile spread on his face.

"Just let it go…" Milla's voice was broken. "I'm-"

" **No, you're not!** " Ludger screamed. "I don't care what you think, you're as real as any of us! Elle… **we need you!** " Her hand began to slip. "I… need you…" He whispered hesitantly, with mixed feelings, not knowing from where those last words came from.

Milla's face showed surprise. She looked downwards for a second, before staring directly into Ludger's eyes, smiling weakly. "…Thank you." She whispered back.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold for much longer. And he never believed that one day he would be glad to have a sadistic boss who like to savior the moment, or else Elle would probably be dead already.

"Ludger…" She spoke softly. "I know that… no matter what happens… you are a good person. Never doubt that. So, please… instead of blaming… learn to forgive yourself. After all… If I could do it, I'm sure you can, too…"

"…M-Milla?" She gave him the sweetest smile he ever saw in his entire life.

"…Goodbye." She swiftly moved her hand, escaping his grip.

" **Milla!** "

If you asked Ludger, he could tell the exact moment his fingers broke contact with her hand, down to the nanosecond. For a small fraction of time, the whole world slowly came to an almost complete halt.

"And protect Elle, no matter what!"

He almost fell into the abyss, but a blue pillar of light threw him back right as his transformation reverted. From the abyss came a blond woman with impossible long hair. The resemblance was uncanny, but he felt like she was alien to him. Unfortunately whatever questions he had would have to wait. For now, there was another problem that needed to be solved. He dashed towards Elle, who was freed from her predicament.

* * *

The chill wind announced the arrival of the evening. A few stars could be seen on the purplish sky.

" _Learn to forgive yourself…_ " He stared at the pendant in his hand. It was simple, made with a polished golden stone that emitted a strange aura, and a flexible, durable ivy skillfully treated by hand as to avoid rotting. The beaming, prideful grin as she said she made it herself came to his mind.

He still wasn't sure on how he felt about her. He cared about her more than he previously thought. And the same could be said about her. But now, he didn't know what to do with those feelings. She was gone. But he also couldn't bear to just toss them aside. To forget the laughs, the tears and the smiles he shared with her. He let out a sigh, wondering why he was even questioning what to do. After all, he trusted her, right? He decided that, instead of wearing it, he would always carry the pendant on the pocket of his shirt, the one closest to his heart.

"…Well, I can try, I guess."

He got up, looking towards the sky. The stars shone just like yesterday. Not with the same intensity, but still noticeable. As he began to walk back home, he texted Jude to ask about Elle. He figured he should apologize to Nova, as well. Knowing her, he decided a text tomorrow morning would be better. And he should add few thousand galds to pay his debt while he is at it, too.

As he walked, his mind took him back to the cooking lessons, to her flustered expressions, to the times she smiled, to her comforting gaze, to the gentle way she caressed his face, to that tender embrace, to those three soft, yet powerful words and, before he noticed, he was humming an old song in a solemn, yet hopeful tone.

And once more, he allowed himself to believe that all would be well, in the end.

A few days later, he received a call.

"DODA here. I have a message for you from president Bakur. 'I want to meet the real Maxwell. Bring her to Spirius.' End quote. Please, follow through at your earlier convenience."

"Maxwell, huh? Alright, I'll ask her to come."

"Thank you. That would be all."

He turned the GHS off, putting it on his pocket.

"Everyone only cares about Maxwell…" His partner complained.

"…I'm sorry." He let out a sigh. "I wish there was something we could do." A tired, frustrated tone was ebbed on his words. "C'mon, we need to go." He extended his hand. Elle grabbed it.

"I hate that place, but… I guess we don't have any choice." She spoke with a sad tone.

"Yeah, same here… But don't worry. We'll survive." Her partner smiled wearily. The pendant was resting comfortably on his pocket, in front of his heart.

Elle nodded as they both walked, the Spirius building towering over the horizon.


End file.
